


Full Of Surprises.

by Bayyvon



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon





	Full Of Surprises.

"Mornin' Princess." Claire feels her heart flutter helplessly in her chest as she reapplies her baby pink lipstick in the small mirror hung in her locker by a magnet. She shuts her locker with a smile and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Morning." She replies softly as she retrieves her books from her feet.

Bender is leaned against Larissa's locker with one elbow, the hand of his other arm shoved deeply into the right pocket of his baggy, unwashed jeans. He brushes back some of his hair, revealing he still had in her ear ring. He grins at her. It's not his normal, cocky grin he saves for everyone else. It's....different.

"Vernon letting you off this weekend?" She asks, resting with her back against her locker.

"Mmhmm." He nods, closing in on her with that same smile. He puts his hands on either side of her head.

"You're....insufferable, John Bender." Claire rolls her eyes, tucking her books closer to her chest.

"Hope ya like sufferin' sweets." Bender leans in closer, pressing their lips together. She notes they taste dimly of blood and nicotine, but she couldn't care less.

"Shut up." She grins, noting the newly found spearmint gum in her mouth.

"Can I have my gum back?" The brown haired teen asks.

"No." Claire giggles.

"Get a room!" Andy calls as he walks arm in arm with Allison, who's protesting (but not really trying to get away from) the action with small whimpers and light tugs.

Claire continues to giggle, and squeals softly in delight when Brian slips her a small prom poster.

"Fresh off the printer." He grins at her from behind John, who rolls his eyes.

"Girls." He mutters, turning to Brian. "Ya had ta do that, didn't 'cha, Johnson?" 

"She- uh. She asked me to- to uh, get her one when we printed so, uh, so I did." The blond smiles sheepishly.

"There she goes.." John watches her scamper off to discuss her ridiculous prom with Allison, who would probably pass it off as stupid and then ask all kinds of questions. "..and she took my gum." He laughs.

****

"So are you gonna ask'er?" Brian asks as he exhales the green hazed smoke.

"Ask who what?" John quirks an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Y'know. Claire. To prom." The blond rolls his eyes.

"I dunno, man." John sighs, before taking another lazy hit off the joint.

"I've learned.... I've learned from being on council, that girls, they, they like it when, when you're creative about it." Brian admits.

"Mhm?" Bender takes this into consideration as he exhales.

"Yeah!" The blond student council pres nods eagerly.

****  
"Prom is stupid." Bender rolls his eyes around his cigarette. "No way am I goin' to stand around in the gym, with fuckin' losers dressed like shit."

"Oh, whatever." Claire rolls her eyes. "I guess I'll go with Brian then."

"Zoon-Dweebie?" He laughs, low and throaty. "You're kiddin' me."

"Fine! If you don't wanna go, I'm sure I can find a date." Claire huffs as she walks away.

****  
"Never insult a girl's prom, man." Andy laughs. "Bad karma."

"Right." John tosses down his cigarette butt. "/Karma./" He sneers.

"Has she talked to you since Monday?" He asks, biting into his apple.

"No." Bender sighs, rubbing tenderly at his bruised temples.

"I dunno, man." Andy shrugs, seeing Allison and beginning to walk away. "You're on your own."

"Thanks for the help, sporto." John rolls his eyes.

****

"Cherry!" John whispers sharply at the open window.

"John?" The red head peers cautiously out her window at the boy below.

"Who else?" He rolls his eyes, absently flipping a white spray paint can over and over.

Claire rolls her eyes, leaning out to get a better look at him. Near his boot covered feet, is the bucket spray paint cans and assorted caps, his bandanna tied loosely to his ankle, causing his ill fitting jeans to bunch up around it; he pulls on his brown leather belt,adjusting his white T-shirt over his chest, and tugs on his large denim jacket. Behind him, on the fence that separates her yard from the neighbors, is "Claire," written in a smooth lined red cursive, "PROM?" Is written in a graffiti like manner surrounded by colored bubbles.

"Thought you said prom is for losers?" Claire says quietly.

"Guess I don't care." He smiles.

"Claire?" The flood lights flick on, and her father's voice is distant. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one!" Claire calls, motioning for John to hop the fence. 

John shakes his head, laughing as he does as he's told.

"John! You forgot-" Claire's words are lost over her father storming out, followed by the incessantly howling dogs.

"Claire!" He snaps up at her. "Who in God's creation did this to our fence?" He gestured wildly from the blue bucket, to the fence.

"I dunno, Dad." She shrugs, brushing a stray red curl from her face, trying to mask a smile.

***

"He actually asked you to prom?" Allison chuckles as Claire flops onto the ugly brown thing her folks called a couch.

"Yeah. Last night." She smiles, catching her lip between her teeth.

"You love him don't you?" Allison grins as she applies eyeliner in her reflection of the unplugged TV.

"What?" The slighter girl's eyebrows shoot up, and her jaw is hung low.

"You. Are in love. With John Bender." She repeats slowly, enunciating everything she could, as if her friend were brain dead.

"No! I'm not! I mean! I am! But! Dammit, Allison!" Claire huffs, feeling her face flame intensely under her idiotically pale skin.

"Hehe..." Allison chuckles, flopping down next to Claire.

"Jerk..." The redhead huffs with a smile.

"It's really not that bad....love...." Allison muses, picking at her nails with a smile.

"So you love him then? Andy?" The older girl says as she stands.

It was Allison's turn to blush, and she fingers the ring on the thin metal chain around her neck.

"You're shitting me. He gave you his class ring?" Claire seems flabbergasted by this and Allison rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, why? Is...is that a big deal or something?" The dark haired girl is puzzled.

"Call me old fashioned,"

"Old fashioned." The younger girl mocks.

The redhead rolls her eyes. "But I'm pretty sure that means you're going steady."

A realization passes over her face and Allison's blush deepens.

Claire grins. "Guess they're full of surprises lately, huh?"


End file.
